Rythna Oneshot (Yogscast)
by DeceptiveChrysalis
Summary: A small oneshot I did of Lalna and Rythian, it isn't fluffy, but more of them thinking of their own feeling's. More info inside.


**Just stuck on my other stories, so just trying to write other stuff. I'm torn between Rythna and Zoeythian! More info at the bottom, right now, enjoy!**

* * *

Rythna Oneshot:

I groaned, removing my goggle's and tossing them onto the table in-front of me. I've been working on this god-damm flux generator for hour's, and yet it still break's down. Was there too much flux in the air already? Is it too concentrated? All these question's made my mind hurt, and I let out a longer groan. Thinking some music might soothe my head, I turned on the radio.

A soft melody come on, even though it wasn't my cup of tea, I let it play, listening to the lyric's.

When I think of the memories,  
We shared long ago,  
There's a part deep within me,  
That wants you to know,

Though I left without warning,  
Without a goodbye,  
I have faith that soon someday,  
You'll be by my side.

I promise you,  
I'll answer your plea,  
I swear it's true,  
Just trust in me,

My love for you,  
Will always live on,  
Like a song,  
A simple melody.

Though we're apart,  
You'll always be in my heart,  
I'll dream of the day,  
You travel my way,  
And we make a brand new start.

Never my oath come what may,  
The sun will shine someday,  
With new horizons to pursue,  
New horizons here with you...

I smashed the hammer down onto the tiny radio. Tear's streamed from my eye's, and I chucked the hammer back onto the work bench. That stupid song reminded me about... him. But not all stories end in happy endings. Like mine, I though bitterly.

I walked to the window, and looked out at Blackrock Castle. So close but so far away... I sat down heavily onto a nearby chair, my head in my hand's. Why? Why did thing's have to end this way?

* * *

Rythian looked out of the window. I ran my finger's across the scar's across my lip's. I was thinking about him again. I told myself that I would forget about it, that we were arch-enemies. I turned around when I heard the radio suddenly turn on. A song started playing, and instead of turning it off, I listened curiously.

If only I could be wherever you are,  
If only I could know what's on your mind,  
If only I could tell you what's on mine,  
If only I could show you how I feel.

If only you would look my way just this once,  
If only you could listen to my heart,  
If only you could see the love in my eyes,  
If only you would stay and be with me.

I've never ever felt this way before,  
And now I only want to see you more,  
Oh darling would you take me by the hand,  
Together we could fly across the land.

Wherever you are  
Even if you're far  
You'll shine just like the sun within my heart  
Whatever I have been through  
I'll never be blue  
Cause I am here with you

Wherever you go,  
I want you to know,  
I'm singing like I've never sung before,  
The world is so much brighter, and so much better,  
Now that you've come along.

Da da da da da ~

I've never ever felt this way before,  
And now I only want to see you more,  
Oh darling would you take me by the hand,  
Together we could fly across the land.

Wherever you go,  
I want you to know,  
I'm singing like I've never sung before,  
The world is so much brighter, and so much better,  
Now that you've come along.

I felt a sudden pang of regret. If only I confessed my feeling's long ago, maybe this wouldn't have happened?

I shook the thought from my head. No, it was impossible, he would never feel anything for me. I'm just clinging onto stupid hope's and dream's, and those never get you anywhere. I replaced my mask, ready to start another day.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Wow, this was kinda awkward to write, No Homo! I'm too tired to write more for a happier ending. The song's in this d not belong to me, I seriously recommend you search on YouTube "Iris" by Adrisaurus, and "Become the Wind" by Adrisaurus. My stories are kinda based on her song's, since I listen to them ALOT. This story is meant to be a one time thing, but if you want me to extend it, tell me!**

**Thank's for reading!**

**Signing out,**

**Deceptive Chrysalis**


End file.
